warnerbrosfandomcom-20200224-history
Kenny and the Chimp
"Kenny and the Chimp" (fully completed as "Kenny and the Chimp in Diseasy Does It or Chimp-n-Pox") is the first The Cartoon Cartoon Show original pilot created by Tom Warburton, is aired on November 6, 1998 on Cartoon Network. Synopsis This pilot was about an unlucky boy named Kenny who was always accompanied by an unintelligent chimpanzee named Chimpy, who would regularly create trouble for him in the various situations they experienced. Plot Kenny and his pet chimpanzee Chimpy are called by Professor Triple-Extra Large to watch over his laboratory, which contains samples of thousands of deadly diseases, while Professor XXXL goes to destroy the PTA. Despite Chimpy being extremely unintelligent, even by animal standards, he believes that he is Kenny's brother and trusts him to watch over his collection while he does not trust Kenny at all and tasks him with marking a checklist of the diseases while Chimpy handles them. As soon as he leaves, Chimpy begins tampering with the diseases and exposes Kenny to "Swine Flu, which turns his head into a pig. He calls the "Horrible Disease Help Me Hotline", which proves entirely ineffective at helping him as Chimpy continues to destroy the lab. Kenny then sees a first aid box labeled "in case of Swine Flu", which contains a man cooking bacon who scares away the pig. Later, as Kenny attempts to explain to Chimpy that he must not mess with the diseases, he accidentally breaks open a jar containing "SalmonEllafitzgerald". He calls the hotline again, and the operator tells him that his affliction can be cured by licking a chimp. Kenny begins chasing Chimpy in order to lick him as he continues to destroy the lab until Professor XXXL returns, having been defeated by the PTA and had his lobster claw torn off. Upon seeing the state of his lab, he is furious at Kenny and begins chasing him until a man carrying an ice cream cake appears (as Kenny accidentally called him while trying to cure the swine flu), who they all then proceed to chase after. Voice cast *Tom Kenny: Kenny *Frank Welker: Professor XXXL, Chimpy *Eddie Deezen: Ice Cream Guy *Candi Milo: Salmonella Fitzgerald *Gregg Berger: Hotline voice *Tom Warburton: Chef Production The episode "Diseasy Does It" was the only episode produced. Its alternative title was "Chimp -N- Pox". There is also another episode called "Got Your Nose", and it was about to also be produced, but never released. Connection to Codename: Kids Next Door Among the planned recurring characters for Kenny and the Chimp was a group of rebellious children calling themselves "The Kids Next Door" who were supposed to frequently cause trouble for Kenny. These characters would eventually evolve into the members of Sector V and become the protagonists of Codename: Kids Next Door. Professor XXXL, who was featured in "Diseasy Does It", became a regular on Kids Next Door as well. Kenny and Chimpy make a brief cameo in the pilot episode of Kids Next Door, "No P in the Ool". Gallery Kenny and the Chimp title card - panoramic.jpg Kenny and the Chimp title card.jpg Kenny_and_the_Chimp.jpg Trivia *Professor XXXL is the only character in Diseasy Does It, to be featured in Codename: Kids Next Door series. *Years after this cartoon was produced, the real-life H1N1 influenza virus, popularly known as "swine flu", emerged as a pandemic. The relationship between this and the fictional Swine Flu depicted in the cartoon is purely coincidental. *This is the only episode of the unproduced series. *This episode is merely a filler, due to the 2 episodes of KND only being 14 min instead of the usual 21. *Tom Warburton himself has his voice featured as the chef in the "In Case of Swine Flu" box. This was simply because Warburton was the only person in the studio when that part was filmed. Category:Codename: Kids Next Door Category:Codename: Kids Next Door episodes Category:Television episodes Category:Television specials Category:1998 shorts Category:Cartoon Cartoons Category:Cartoon Cartoons episodes Category:Cartoon Network Category:Hanna-Barbera Category:Cartoon Network episodes Category:Animated shorts Category:Shorts